1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fuel delivery valving and hose systems.
2. Description of the Background
None of the prior art describes the use of a fuel delivery valving and hose system with the unique features provided by the present invention. While prior art references disclose engines and machines powered by gaseous hydrocarbon fuels, none discloses a fuel delivery valving and hose system that can be used with such a broad variety of fuels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,646 issued to Ronald E. Chasteen on Jan. 3, 1995, discloses a gaseous fuel management system for an internal combustion engine, but does not teach or suggest it""s use with a fuel delivery valving and hose system.
PCT International Publication Number WO 81/00282, published on Feb. 5, 1981 discloses a fuel supply system for internal combustion engines using liquefied petroleum gas. It does not teach or suggest the use of a delivery valving and hose system that can deliver CNG, LNG, LPG, Biogas and other kinds of gaseous fuels.
British Patent Number 1,158,934 published in July of 1969 discloses a dual fuel injection system and a method of controlling such a system. The first fuel may be gasoline and the second fuel may be liquefied gas.
None of these devices discloses the means to move fuel from a fuel supply source through a low/high valving system to an engine/power plant.
The present invention is an assembly of valve, hoses and couplings, coupled together to a fuel source at the inflow and coupled to an injector/carburetor/carburetor insulator at the engine/power plant.
An object of the invention is to allow a two or four-stroke engine/power plant(s) to run at a low and high RPM with less fuel consumption, using a single or multi gaseous or hydrocarbon fuels.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purpose described which is dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
It is an objective of the invention to provide an improved apparatus that is safe, dependable, inexpensive and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purpose/purposes as described.
It is also expected that the invention will require a minimal amount of fuel for starting and idling and a minimal amount of fuel consumption for running at higher RPM.